Birds in the Sky
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. R&R please. and I'll be SURE this time to make more chapters.
1. Default Chapter

G-Gundam: Neo-Korea By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
I do not own any part of G-Gundam what-so-ever. That's right, zippo, zilch, nonya (darn..)  
  
Summary: Tsung Tsu Jung of Neo-Korea, one of the many fighters, has entered a Gundam Battle for his first time. Unknowingly, he will discover his most inner feelings, and his true powers.  
  
Rated: R for later chapters.  
  
On a hot, sunny day in Japan, a figure walks through crowds, black hair, brown eyes, brown shirt, black paints, a black belt tied around his waist, and black shoes. As many various people walk by, smiles and laughter upon them, he is not like the others. He does not smile, he has not gotten to laugh, he just travels the world, journeying for enjoyment; or that's what's speculated.  
  
This man, is named Tsung Tsu Jung, and he is an aspiring Gundam Fighter from Neo-Korea, like some others he knows. Silently, Tsung walks on, not paying attention to the man ahead of him.  
  
The two bump into eachother, then step back and glare at eachother, in sort of challenging way.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" The two men exclaim as they both put of fists. Just then, Tsung looks at the man he is scowling at, a man with black hair shoulder length, a brown shirt with a red bandanna, black pants and black shoes, like him.  
  
"Domon.Kasshu?" Tsung asks the man as he steps back, a smirk upon his face and a serious look upon his eyes.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. And you are?" Domon asks Tsung as he too stands upright.  
  
"Oh, I'm Tsung Tsu Jung, of Neo-Korea. But, you can call me Mike, my American name." Tsung says as he puts a hand out to greet him.  
  
"Nice to meet you. An aspiring Gundam Fighter I suppose?" Domon asks Mike as he shakes his hand.  
  
"Yeah, you guessed right. I think you met some other Neo-Korea fighters.what were their names? I cannot seem to recall them." Mike mumbles as he scratches his head.  
  
"Erin Lee's a girl from Neo-Korea. I don't know anymore than that." Domon says as he nods.  
  
"Yes! That was her name! Ha, I knew you'd seen her. Too bad I haven't talked to her in a long time." Mike states as him and Domon start to walk together.  
  
While the two walk, a pair of eyes watches constantly, jumping from trees and rooftops, binoculars in hand, just to watch the two. The figure chuckles to himself once or twice, then again jumps to another rooftop or tree. His routine is constant, until finally Domon and Tsung (Mike) stop.  
  
"Well, this is camp." Domon says as he looks to a boat.  
  
"Nice camp. Oh well, see ya." Mike says as he does a Martial Arts punch at Domon, but not hitting him.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Domon says as he too, does a Martial Arts punch, lightly colliding with Mike's, the two fists locked together, knuckle to knuckle.  
  
Mike turns, and starts heading off, the wind blowing in his hair. A slow breath is released from his mouth, while behind him a familiar young woman by the name of Rain Mikamura comes out of the boat, smiling.  
  
"Who was your friend, Domon?" Rain asks Domon as she turns to him.  
  
"His name was Tsung Tsu Jung, but you can call him Mike." Domon mutters as he smiles, and watches the man disappear.  
  
Later, at 12:00 Midnight, Tsung is walking through the night, city lights reflecting onto him, and his coat now hung over his shoulder, arm carrying it. He then stops, as a grim looking man approaches him, just after coming down from a building. The man's eyes red, his fists clasped, as if to throw a punch.  
  
"Hey, are you Tsung Tsu Jung, of Neo-Korea?" The man asks as he walks forward.  
  
"Yeah, I am. What of it?" Tsung asks in a loud tone, ready to fight if he has to.  
  
"Wanna have a Gundam battle? Here? Now?" The man mutters as he grins.  
  
"Why? It would prove nothing. I would lose." Tsung says as he sighs.  
  
"You don't know that. I feel something, something deep within you that wants to fight." The man states.  
  
"Fine, just stop annoying me. Angel X Gundam, RISE!" Tsung yells.  
  
Out of the water, comes a large Gundam, with gargantuan angel wings, and two beam sabers on each side of it's hips. A beam cannon also rests on its back, and two flaps closed on its shoulders, hiding something. Tsung smiles and jumps backwards, being lifted into it.  
  
Painstakingly, he is pushed through the rubber suit and finally arises in the battle part of the Gundam, a 360 degree vision surrounding him. Meters beep and screens appear, indicating his current condition.  
  
"Gundam fight all set!" Tsung yells as he gets into a Tae Kwon Do first stance.  
  
The man too enters his Gundam, the Neros Gundam. The Gundam is the same, piloted by the now familiar Michelo Chariot.  
  
"Ready, GO!" Michelo yells out as he jumps towards the Angel X Gundam.  
  
"You know that the one who attacks first is usually the one.to LOSE!" Tsung exclaims as he sidesteps and snap kicks the Neros Gundam in the gut. A loud yell on the intercom is heard, as the Neros Gundam falls on it's stomach, to the ground.  
  
"I laugh at you, pitiful fool." Tsung says as he laughs.  
  
Neros Gundam suddenly jumps up, it's legs glowing.  
  
"SILVER LEG!" Michelo screams out as he side kicks Angel X Gundam. A dent is created into the side of Tsung's Gundam, as he falls down onto both knees, hurt and breathing heavily.  
  
"Didn't..expect that Michelo..AHH!" Tsung yells as he is pounded by the same attack over and over.  
  
The pounding continues, loud crashes heard throughout the city, as people start rushing towards the battle. Soon, Domon and Rain also join the crowd, watching silently, both worried.  
  
"I can't keep this.up. I will soon lose I guess." Mike says as he gasps for air, still be pounded.  
  
"Ha, ha! Who's laughing now, fool!" Michelo exclaims as he stops kicking, thinking that the match is over.  
  
"Never let your guard DOWN!" Tsung exclaims as his hair glares upwards, his whole body engulfed in a red aura.  
  
Angel X is also red, getting up, hands into a strike position. With no hesitation, Angel X dashes forward, grabs Neros Gundam and throws it into the air.  
  
"Time for your loss! FLARING RED SLASH!" Tsung yells out as he pulls out one beam saber. The saber gets larger and larger, until finally it's so heavy that Tsung can barely lift it. He then jumps into the air, and slashes downward, the sheer weight of the saber slashing the Neros Gundam in half. After that, Tsung falls unconscious from the power of his attack.  
  
Shortly after, he realizes he is inside the boat in which Rain and Domon reside. His eyes open slowly, as he sees Rain Mikamura standing over him.  
  
"Wow, that was some fight. And you sure got your side affected too." Rain states as she stands upright after leaning over him.  
  
Mike sets up and looks at his now naked up-half, a large strip of bandage wrapped around his side.  
  
"Thanks for the support.you..you seem different." Mike mutters.  
  
"Why?" Rain asks curiously.  
  
"No reason..no reason at all."  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


	2. Neo Korea Part 2

G Gundam: Neo-Korea Part 2  
  
By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: Tsung has just won his first battle, and is now an ally of the "King of Hearts"; Domon Kasshu, and his partner, Rain Mikamura. After being healed by Rain, he now faces a challenge he never thought he'd meet.  
  
Rated: R for maybe this chapter and later ones.  
  
In the simple boat that is known for housing the "King of Hearts", there is a man and a woman, talking. The man hurt from a previous battle, having just met the incomprehensible face of Michelo Chariot, and also making allies with the team of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. He is Tsung Tsu Jung, or Mike, as Domon and Rain know him. With a bandage wrapped around his naked upper-half waist, Tsung gets up from his healing bed and laughs.  
  
"Thanks for taking me back to your boat and healing me, and now it is time for me to go." Tsung says as he starts walking towards his shirt and coat.  
  
"Not now. You're too hurt." Rain then grabs Tsung's arm that's reaching for the coat and shirt, and gets in front of him, face to face.  
  
The two glare at eachother, Rain's blue eyes looking straight into Tsung's brown eyes. Mike (Tsung) turns away and stares at the wall that was behind him.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay. But where'll you and Domon sleep?" Tsung asks Rain as she turns him around to face her.  
  
"Domon will sleep on the outer part of the boat." Rain states as she closes her eyes.  
  
"And you seriously think that he'll accept that?" Tsung asks her with a serious face.  
  
"I'm sure he can handle it if he can train against boulders and Gundams using his bare sword." Rain replies as she smiles and nods.  
  
"Well then Miss Know-It-All, where do you suppose YOU'LL sleep?" Tsung asks sarcastically as he laughs.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on this floor, and you're going to sleep on that bed." Rain says as she points to the floor, then the nearby bed that he was just resting on.  
  
A surprised expression comes upon Tsung, as he stares at the floor, then the bed, then the floor again. Shaking his head multiple times and pacing up and down the room, he thinks and ponders then stops and shudders. Domon enters the room after the pacing and thinking, a questionable look on his face.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Domon asks Rain and Tsung both.  
  
"Uh, we were discussing the sleeping terms here." Rain says slowly as she looks at Tsung.  
  
"Mike, I sleep in here, and she sleeps in the other room." Domon states as he leads Tsung to the other room.  
  
"THERE IS ANOTHER ROOM? I mean.yeah, of course there's another room." Tsung exclaims, a sweating and weird look on his face. His lips get dry as he licks them quickly; thinking about what Rain did before Domon entered the scene.  
  
Tsung clears his throat and loosens himself a bit, as Domon turns to him, eyes going from left to right, obviously thinking he's a bit strange. Tsung then turns to Rain and grabs her arm quickly, holding it tight with one hand.  
  
"Domon, eh heh, heh, heh, excuse us for a brief moment. Alone, please." Tsung commands politely as he drags her to the other side of the boat.  
  
"What is it Mike?" Rain asks Tsung innocently.  
  
"Whaddya mean?! You know perfectly well "what it is"!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry--"  
  
"About that whole 'I'll sleep on the floor and you'll sleep on that bed' thing." Tsung interrupts her abruptly, a serious and frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Oh! That.." Rain mutters as she looks to the corner.  
  
"I seriously hope you can explain yourself NOW Rain." Tsung whispers as he puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I.I." Rain sputters a bit, trying, or attempting, to bring out some words from her mouth. While she tries, Tsung's grip on her shoulders tightens. While they tighten, Rain tries to compile something while her eyes look at Tsung's hands.  
  
Domon then rushes to the other side of the boat, thinking it was taking too long. He skids to a stop, only to see Rain's eyes focused purely on Tsung, and Tsung's hands tightly attached to Rain's shoulders.  
  
"Eh hem!" Domon clears his throat out as the two suddenly notice Domon, standing there.  
  
"We, uh, have it all cleared up now, Domon. I'm going to stay on this boat until I heal tomorrow morning, so you don't mind--"  
  
"Mike sleeping on the floor and me sleeping on the bed next to him, right?" Rain asks Domon, her arms going around his neck gently.  
  
"No, I have no objection. I'll sleep in the other bed. Good night you two." Domon says as he walks away silently, his eyes looking out the corners at the two as he leaves.  
  
With a large sigh, Tsung shrugs and heads into the room in which he was healing. Taking a cover from the bed, he lays himself on the floor and puts the cover over him, head sleeping bare on the hard wood. Rain also positions herself on the bed, and covers herself also.  
  
A few hours later at night, Tsung wakes up and walks out to the side of the boat, looking out into the water, then looking up at the full moon on the sky. Quietly, he hears a little footstep, and he turns around to see Rain Mikamura, right in front of him.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Rain asks Mike quietly, trying not to wake Domon.  
  
"No, it was the pain in my side I guess." Tsung mutters as he looks at her.  
  
"That really wasn't it, was it?" Rain asks him as she gets closer.  
  
"No, it wasn't. How'd you guess?" Tsung silently mutters as she gets a millimeter away from him.  
  
"Just call it intuition. What's wrong?" Rain asks him as her arms wrap gently above his shoulders.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just got up because I was thinking about my journeys across the world." Tsung says as he turns his head to the full moon.  
  
"Oh, well, I got up because I was thinking about two people, and I heard your footsteps. You need to walk a little more quietly." Rain says as she puts her head up against his chest.  
  
"Well, who were they?" Tsung asks her quietly as he looks at her.  
  
"You and Domon." Rain mutters as she looks at him and kisses him quietly.  
  
The two kiss silently, then let go of the kiss, Tsung in utter confusion, as usual about most things, and Rain smiling. Just then, a loud thump is heard, as Domon appears behind the two.  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


	3. NeoKorea Part 3

G-Gundam: Neo-Korea Part 3  
  
By: FanFictioner-2019  
  
Summary: Domon has become mad, and Tsung has realized his mistakes. Now, Domon and Mike must fight Gundam to Gundam to clear anger, and Tsung's good name.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Domon Kasshu, King of Hearts, stares straight into Tsung's eyes, as if a piercing knife into the paper. Tsung shudders, and walks up to Domon, eyes closed. Their hair blowing in the wind, Tsung's shirt and coat also blowing, the moonlight reflects on the two.  
  
"Have an explanation?" Domon asks calmly.  
  
"No, I don't think I do." Tsung replies as the two walk into a cabin room.  
  
"Ok, so what was happening?" Domon asks Mike, now an angry face upon him.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea. She just came. I don't expect her to love me or anything, and I was GOING to leave now, since she IS yours." Tsung states as he turns around.  
  
Tsung starts away, and off the boarding board. A long sigh is heard, as the solemn figure continues his long track around the Earth. Without a wave, or a smile, Tsung just keeps walking until he disappears into the darkness. Meanwhile, on the boat, Domon and Rain look at eachother, until finally Rain explains herself sorry.  
  
"It's ok Rain, I'm just gonna find where he is and have a--"  
  
"A Gundam Battle with him, right? Well, be careful." Rain says as she kisses him. She then pushes herself into him, then lets go of the kiss.  
  
"I will."  
  
With that, Domon Kasshu, legendary King of Hearts, goes out to seek the new fighter. As Domon walks, he finds many others, and eventually bumps into a familiar figure: Chibodee Crocket.  
  
"Yo King of Hearts. Sup?" Chibodee asks in his own stylish American way. Domon smiles a bit.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm seeking out this guy, who is from Neo-Korea. He too, is a Gundam Fighter, and he and Rain made friends easily." Domon mutters as he and Chibodee walk side by side.  
  
"Is he taking your girl? Well then I guess I'll have to show him a thing or two." Chibodee laughs out as he makes a few boxing punches at air.  
  
"No, that's not how I wanted it. I'm going to fight him with Burning Gundam." Domon says as he stops at a hotel.  
  
"Oh, so a Gundam fight? Great!" Chibodee yells as he throws an arm up, in a victory/happy pose.  
  
"And you're not helping." Domon mutters as he smiles, walking through the door.  
  
Chibodee then gets a large frown on his face, and his arm starts to lower bit by bit. Inside the hotel, Domon asks a woman at a counter if she has the name Tsung Tsu Jung in the room accounts. The woman nods, but wonders why the list doesn't have the room number by his name.  
  
"I guess he knew we were coming. Well, we're just gonna have to find him." Domon starts searching rooms, knocking on doors and asking if Tsung is there. Room after room he searches, but he finds no evidence of the fighter.  
  
Hours pass, as he starts to become exhausted. Finally, on the tenth to last room, he knocks and asks the same question he's been asking over and over. A sort of light voice answers "no".  
  
Domon starts to walk the other way, but stops. Suddenly he barges through the door and finds Tsung and George standing there, staring.  
  
"Hello Sir Kasshu." George de Sand says in a friendly tone.  
  
"Hello George, hello--" Domon stops on Tsung's name, glaring at him.  
  
"Why'd you come, that's all I ask." Tsung asks him as he looks at him bravely.  
  
"I came to challenge you to a Gundam Fight." Domon states.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Angel X Gundam, RISE!" Tsung yells. An earthquake trembles as Angel X comes out of the ocean once again.  
  
"Burning Gundam, RISE!" Domon yells as he snaps his fingers. Burning Gundam also appears out of the ocean, fighting stance.  
  
Tsung and Domon pop out of the rubber floor, with their battle suits now on.  
  
"I'm not going to make it easy, just because you're a friend of mine." Domon says as he gets into a fighting position.  
  
"Yeah I know." Tsung mutters as he too gets in a fighting position.  
  
"Gundam fight all set!" Domon exclaims as he heads towards him, hand out.  
  
"Ready, GO!" Tsung exclaims as he too jumps forward, hand extended out.  
  
Domon and Tsung's hands clash together, pushes with one arm at eachother. Inside his cockpit, Tsung grunts, serious look on his face, sweating.  
  
"My sheer strength can over come yours and your unique Super Mode!" Domon states confidently as he starts pushing Angel X Gundam backwards.  
  
"Don't underestimate me Domon Kasshu!" Tsung yells out as his hair flares up, and a red aura surrounds him once again.  
  
"YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY? FINE!" Domon screams out as his hair flares up, his eyes become golden and a golden aura surrounds him.  
  
Then, both Gundams have an aura around them, each their separate colors. Domon's transforms into the familiar mode that he usually uses Erupting Burning Finger with. Angel X then intentionally falls over and trips Burning Gundam onto the ground, the Earth shaking. Burning Gundam's vulcan cannons then spurt out and blast Angel X Gundam.  
  
"Take this!" Tsung yells out as he throws his hand forward, somehow blocking every vulcan shot that attempts to attack him.  
  
"Where did this ability come from?" Domon asks himself in his head as his Burning Gundam finally gets back up.  
  
Burning Gundam then stops firing, and Angel X stops blocking, the Gundam's large hand now on the handle of the beam saber. At the same fluent time, Burning Gundam and Angel X Gundam both take out their beam sabers and dash at eachother, making an "X" like saber clash.  
  
"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! It tells me to defeat YOU!" Domon exclaims as his saber pushes Angel X Gundam over.  
  
Angel X trips onto the ground, the Earth shaking over. Just then, the beam saber of Angel X Gundam grows larger and larger, until it gets to an enormous size.  
  
"FLARING RED SLASH!" Tsung yells as he flies into the sky, then slashing full strength downward.  
  
Burning Gundam dodges, leaving the floating Angel X's wings out, gliding and ready to land. A glove like appendage goes over the right hand of Burning Gundam, and a red circle forms on its back.  
  
"Erupting, Burning, FINGER!" Domon yells as he grabs the chest of the Angel X Gundam. Knowing defeat, Tsung smiles and is then blown away by an engulfing large red flame.  
  
"I'm.sorry." Tsung mutters before pain assumes his body.  
  
In the aftermath, Angel X Gundam lays on the ground, helpless, and it's pilot totally unconcious. Domon and Rain approach it, and open the cockpit to see a smiling Tsung, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"What should we do now Domon?" Rain asks her partner as she gets close to him.  
  
"We let him be, and let the wind take him where ever he needs to be." Domon says as the two walk away. Behind them, Tsung barely opens his left eye, his vision as blurry as a lost interception from a television program. The smile lowers to a smirk, and he closes his eyes once again to rest for the remainder of his unconsciousness.  
  
Sore de wa...Gundam Fight! Ready? Go! 


End file.
